


Genesis

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [14]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

Total system failure.

Alarms were blaring, sending beams of red around the whole cabin as the spaceman fought with the steering systems and escape mechanism in an attempt to keep the spaceship from crashing.

A cube had come into view, and hoping it’d be habitable, Xephos aimed his ship at the fuzzy edge of the atmosphere, deciding it was worth risking the hull integrity to actually get back on solid land, after months of space travel. At least dying in a crash would be relatively painless than being ejected into the vacuum.

With a quick prayer to the gods he wasn’t even sure he believed in, he watched as the windshield filled with flames, the whole spacecraft heating up as it thundered towards the planet surface.

Running from the control room once the course was plotted, he jumped into the escape pod, angling it to speed out sideways from the theoretical landing site.

He launched after three heart pounding, gut wrenching minutes.

Launching to early and he’s splat into the ground, too late and he’d be caught up in the wreckage of the big ship. Closing his eyes and slapping down on the button, Xephos hoped against hope he’d survive this.

The pod shot out, about 10 foot above the ground and speeding rapidly and smoothly away from the spaceship.

As the thrusters ran out of juice the smooth acceleration stuttered out and the pod rolled, smashing into the ground and rolling over, thankfully not buckling, but knocking the spaceman around, fracturing a few ribs and busting his nose.

When the rolling sphere finally stopped, he had passed out from multiple knocks to the head.

When a dwarf wedged his pickaxe into the door and pried it open it was to the sigh of a lanky, pale humanoid figure covered in scratches and scrapes, with blue blood dripping from his nose.

Honeydew hauled him out quickly, calling for the scientist he considered a friend and the two of them took him home and looked after him until he’d regained consciousness and was back to full health with the help of a few healing potions.

And that was the genesis of their friendship.


End file.
